Star Trek: SB1
by T'Son
Summary: Follow Admiral T'Son's experiences as he commands Starbase one! PG for some Sci-Fi Violence
1. The Crew

Before we start, I think it would be best to give you a crew manifest.

Admiral T'Son (Male): Commanding officer, Starbase one, Vulcan

Commodore Selar (Female): Executive officer, Starbase one, Vulcan

Captain Baron Jackson (Male) : Ops/science officer/2nd officer, Starbase one, Human

Captain Geordie LaForge (Male): Chief Engineer, Starbase one, Human

The EMH program (updated Mark I): (holographically set to look male) Starbase one,

Hologram capable of leaving sickbay

Commander James Smith (Male): Chief Tactical officer, Starbase one, Human

Lt. Commander Nog (Male): Night shift commanding officer, Starbase one, Ferengi

Veroka (Male): Chief bartender of 10 forward, Starbase one, Andorian

Lt. Kitra (Female): Head bay area operator, Starbase one, Bajorian

Lt. Commander Saffi Larson II (Female): Head of base security, Starbase one, Apparently Human...true race unknown

Also featured in the series:

Rear Admiral Jane Day (Female): Chief security officer on Earth, Earth, Maquis

Executive Admiral Ross (Male): Starfleet Command, Earth, Human

Fleet Admiral Necheov (Female): Starfleet Command, Earth, Human

Admiral Nakamara (Female): Starfleet Command, Earth, Human

Mr. Jara-Ishu: President of the United Federation of Planets, Earth, Tauren

Fleet Admiral Richard Archer: Head of Starfleet, Earth, ¾ Human/Klingon ¼


	2. The dream is now a reality

Episode 001- The Beginning

I am Admiral T'Son and I command the stronghold of the United Federation of Planets, Earth's main defense, the symbol of power and unity in Starfleet, the symbol of the advancement in Human technology. I command the Starbase that has been home to legends from the era of the excelsior class starships, I command Starbase one.

Executive Admiral Ross was making a long boring speech. Everyone in the audience who was not a Vulcan was, or was about to, fall asleep. T'Son in his usual Vulcan way took note of everything he said. Fleet Admiral Necheov had to ask Admiral Nakamara to hit her on the head if she were to fall asleep and this, Admiral Nakamara did willingly. Admiral Nakamara rather enjoyed herself that day; hitting Fleet Admiral Alana Necheov was something she had only dreamed of doing. Finally an hour and 34 minutes later, Executive Admiral Ross came to the speech's end.

"In conclusion my esteemed colleges, I am honored to announce that the new commander of Starbase one will be Admiral T'Son!" The crowd applauded but T'Son wondered if it was because they were pleased at the admiral's choice or that the speech was over. The people were about to get up and escape from that horrid place when Executive Admiral Ross stopped them. "You know, this reminds me of a rather long story which I want to share with you..." Fleet Admiral Necheov groaned and fell asleep but woke up again after quickly being hit by Admiral Nakamara. Finally, after 30 minutes of the Admiral's monotonous speech was supposed to close, they were dismissed. Fleet Admiral Necheov looked at all the bruises Admiral Nakamara made from her hitting and rolled her eyes a bit.

"I supposed I deserve it," she said to herself comically, "I have been pushing her over the edge too much lately...oh well, she'll get over it." Admiral T'Son stepped to the shuttle pod waiting for him. A young ensign saluted.

"At ease ensign," T'Son ordered in his punctual voice, "Please take me to the Starbase."

"Aye sir!" the ensign said stepping into the shuttle's cockpit. T'Son sat back and looked outside the window. He was suppressing great excitement...it was a bit hard being a quarter human to suppress those emotions sometimes but he usually managed. He looked down below him and he saw the golden gate bridge. The looked above and he surmised they were in the stratosphere now. A few minutes later he got a glimpse of it... Starbase one. He had seen Starbase one thousands of times...nine hundred and forty-three to be exact, but this time it was different. Now _he_ was in command of this colossal structure. Now _he _was the one commanding the key to Starfleet. Now _he_ would be responsible for the tens of thousands of people who were on the station.

"Ensign," he said looking at the window, "Bring us into bay three, and ensign, slow down, take us to maneuvering thrusters only."

"Aye sir!" the ensign said tapping a few buttons. T'Son walked up to the ops console of the shuttle and pushed in a few commands.

"Starbase one, this is Admiral T'Son requesting permission to dock in the shuttle area in bay four," there was a short pause, there was high traffic on this particular day and T'Son knew it.

"Greetings Admiral, this is Starbase One, you are cleared for entry, proceed to bearing 1 mark 322 and go ahead slow, the bay doors are opening now...admiral, it will be a pleasure serving you I am sure"

"Thank you, I will see you on the station, T'Son out." T'Son watched from his seat in ops. To the port side was the USS. Enterprise-E, the newer sovereign class model, she appeared to be damaged... no doubt from their encounter with Shinzon a few months earlier. T'Son in his own Vulcan way was not happy of the federation's decision to send Data into such an undercover mission that they had to make it seem like he had died. T'Son knew this effected the crew emotionally more than anyone could imagine...especially for Picard and Troi.

"We have arrived at spaceport!" the ensign announced turning off his console. "Umbilical connections...engaged, VIP gangplank secured sir"

"Thank you for the ride ensign," the admiral stood up and shook the ensign's hand. T'Son never did understand the human custom of grabbing the others hand and shaking it vigorously...it was one of many human customs he didn't quite grasp. "In time," he thought, "I hope I can understand them...this job won't be easy without that basic knowledge." He stepped out of the VIP gangplank, in front of him thousands of starfleet officers and civilians gathered.

"Welcome admiral," they all said in unison, "welcome to Starbase one!" T'Son was a bit touched by their welcome, he was the 1st non-human ever to command Starbase one and he wasn't sure how he would get along with the crew. T'Son already had a plan of action, after waving (another human custom he did not understand) he went immediately to turbolift 15.

"Turbolift 15, access to Main Engineering, Aries junction 15 interconnecting with main system 5 red, Bridge, Battle Bridge, and launch deck 2" he recalled from the specifications of the entire Starbase that he memorized. He found the turbolift and stepped into it. "Bridge!" he ordered as the commuter gave its affirmative chime. T'Son was immediately whisked away to the bridge of Starbase one. "And so the adventure of a thousand miles begins with one simple step" he thought to himself recalling the phrase he has read in his literature class oh so many years ago. He was thirty human years old now, the youngest Starfleet Admiral in Starfleet. The turbolift came to a halt and T'Son took a deep breath...something he hadn't done as far back as he could recall. He found that action illogical. He would have to attempt to weed it out in his daily meditation that night. The doors opened onto a busy bridge of the most advanced Starbase known in the Milky Way Galaxy. All around him crewmembers were dashing in and out. The bridge was colossal taking up 3 whole decks. The main deck of the bridge was what he was on now. Commodore Selar, the former Assistant Chief Medical officer aboard the USS. Enterprise-E, was stationed on the bridge in the Commanding Officer's chair. Selar had quickly risen through the ranks of starfleet and eventually found herself as Executive Officer aboard Starbase one. She stood up and saluted.

"Admiral on the Bridge" she called out and the command deck came to attention. T'Son was pleased...in the Vulcan way at least, to have a Vulcan as his first officer.

"Thank you Commodore, at ease!" he said as he took the command chair. T'Son knew that this was going to be the best assignment of his life. He could feel it from deep within. He looked at the main viewer and sub-consciously thought to himself, "Well T'Son, this is it, what you've been waiting for all these years, the command of Starbase one." He sat back in his chair and had to stifle a smile that was fighting to come out on his face. This was his dream and now, he was living it.


	3. The Return

"I am Admiral T'Son and I command the stronghold of the United Federation of Planets, Earth's main defense, the symbol of power and unity in Starfleet, the symbol of the advancement in Human technology. I command the Starbase that has been home to legends from the era of the excelsior class starships, I command Starbase one."

Episode 002- The Return

T'Son was meditating in his ready room – it was something he did once a day to make sure he could suppress his emotions well. It was harder for him than most Vulcans since he was a quarter human. He had finally completed the long preparation when the computer let out a short beep.

"Incoming message from the honorable president of the United Federation of Planets, Priority one." The computer said in a cold voice. T'Son moaned a bit and got up from his spot and went over to his desk.

"Computer," T'Son began, "Activate reply channel authorization kp53dwc alpha tango beta Charlie gamma echo check 12983 alpha/"

"Authorization confirmed," the computer announced showing the symbol of the President of the United Federation of Planets, "Channel Connected, now on viewer." On T'Son's viewer now sat the President of the United Federation of Planets himself, Mr. Jara-Ishu.

"T'Son, we may have a situation on our hands, I need you to take the base to yellow alert." The President sounded very urgent and this took T'Son a bit surprised.

"May I inquire as to why you have directed me to proceed with such an action?" T'Son inquired raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry T'Son, I can't right now, Jara-Ishu out!" The screen was replaced with the symbol of the President.

"What is going on?" T'Son thought to himself. T'Son quickly tapped his communicator / "T'Son to Bridge"

/ "Bridge, Selar here"

/ "Selar, take us to Yellow Alert"

/ "Aye sir!"

/ "Thank you Selar, T'Son out" / T'Son sat back in his ready room chair, he knew his meditation was ruined. "Oh well," he thought to himself, "Maybe next time."

T'Son exited his ready room and headed to the turbolift. T'Son stepped into the turbolift. "Promenade!" he ordered as the turbolift began whisking him down the Starbase.

"Halt!" an obscure voice ordered. T'Son had not even noticed that another person was in the elevator, it was strange, almost like he had tried to conceal himself. He was wearing a long trench coat the concealed his face. "Greetings Admiral, you thought we were gone, but now we are back. We were contained by a mirror but now the mirror has shattered!" T'Son was about to call for security but it was no use, an annular confinement beam came around the mysterious person and he was transported away. T'Son was very perplexed by this.

"Proceed!" T'Son ordered as the turbolift continued toward the promenade. "What is going on?" T'Son thought, "Does the president know something about this?" The turbolift doors opened and T'Son immediately took a left and entered the security center. The security center of the station was huge, it occupied 3 of the 500 levels of the Starbase. He headed towards Lt. Commander Larson's office. He pushed the chime button and waited.

"Come in!" the female voice said. T'Son walked in and could tell she was aggravated. Commander Larson was a very strict person, she wanted things done her way and her way alone. She was feared by all of her subordinates and was known to throw tantrums in the offices of superior officers if she didn't get her way.

"Hello Commander, I want you to tighten up security, I just..."

"Not now!" Larson interrupted impatiently, "I'm tracking an unauthorized transport from turbolift 7, it just came down to the promenade."

"I know Commander, that's what..."

"NOT NOW!" Larson yelled as she looked at her monitor.

"Commander I was..."

"WHAT PART OF NOT NOW DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" she yelled in a loud fury. T'Son knew he needed to get her attention. He looked around the office for something. He immediately spotted a Type 1 phaser and grabbed it and fired it on stun into the air. "WHAT ON ALPHA CENTURI ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled putting down her PADD.

"I needed to get your attention commander. Now," T'Son began sitting down, "_I _need _you _to boost station security since _I _was in a turbolift when someone told _me_ something disturbing that _I_ can't tell _you_ and _it _was very disturbing. Do I make myself clear Commander?"

"Yes sir!" the commander said, "I'm sorry sir, I'm not feeling myself."

"Get to sickbay Commander, that's an order!" T'Son looked at her and was tempted to order a security contingent to escort her. Commander Larson hesitated for a moment.

"Aye sir," she finally said as she headed out of the room. T'Son sighed, partially in relief and partially in wonder.

"How on Vulcan did she get to be an officer...much less a Lt. Commander?" T'Son figured he would think about it sometime when he had more time. T'Son headed out to the Promenade and headed to a turbolift. He saw someone out of the corner of his eye. It was someone wearing a hooded jacket and that someone was walking towards him. T'Son slowly walked toward him and kept his phaser in his hand ready to fire.

"Mr. T'Son, I know of your new threat and I am here to help." The person sounded familiar to T'Son but T'Son couldn't place his preverbal finger on it.

"Who are you?" T'Son inquired. The person took off his hood and T'Son stood as aghast as a Vulcan could be.

"I have returned from my mission and I am here to help. I am Commander Data"


	4. Premonitions

"I am Admiral T'Son and I command the stronghold of the United Federation of Planets, Earth's main defense, the symbol of power and unity in Starfleet, the symbol of the advancement in Human technology. I command the Starbase that has been home to legends from the era of the excelsior class starships, I command Starbase one."

Episode 003- A Premonition Part I

T'Son was sitting on the Promenade with the 2nd officer, Captain Jackson. The caption was feared in the crew since he would frequently go around the Starbase asking horrified crewmen what the square of 19 was. One time, the captain even put up a force field around the enlisted mess hall and would only allow people in if they knew the squares.

"What's 21 squared?" the captain asked a horrified crewman.

"Um, A hundred and forty-seven?" the crewman said hesitantly.

"Wrong! Back of the lunch line!" the captain would say to people who got it wrong. It was such a big line, the Promenade was filled with hungry crewmen. Finally, the Captain was called up to the bridge and the crewmen eventually learned all of their perfect squares. T'Son was wondering if he would be seeing the EMH program anytime soon when the EMH program come onto the promenade.

"Greetings," T'Son said to the hologram, "I wondered when I would meet you."

"Hello Admiral, I hear you are a great opera fan." The EMH program said with a smile. T'Son knew the EMH program had a very good opera sub-routine and he was interested in participating in an opera with him.

"Zero nine-hundred hours tomorrow in holodeck three?" T'Son asked the hologram.

"As long as I don't have many injured people in my sickbay sure!" the EMH had a big grin on his face and T'Son wondered why Dr. Zimmerman created the hologram with emotions. T'Son was about to respond when the Red Alert klaxon rang throughout the station.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!" the computer announced over and over in an urgent voice. T'Son and Captain Jackson quickly got up and ran to a turbolift.

"Bridge!" they both ordered as the turbolift whisked them off to the bridge. The doors opened and the Captain took his place at ops while T'Son took his place in the Commanding Officer's chair. T'Son noticed that Commander Data was on the Bridge in the guest's seat.

"Report!" T'Son ordered as he looked at his Executive Officer, Commodore Selar.

"Sir," she began in her calm voice, "I'm reading a temporal disturbance to the port quadrant of area 5."

"On screen!" T'Son ordered as an image of a blue disturbance appeared on the screen.

"Sir," Captain Jackson interrupted, "I'm reading 3 ships coming through."

"Configuration?" T'Son inquired

"SIR!" the booming voice of the Tactical officer, Commander Smith, said, "One of the ships seems to be federation, and the other two ships seem to be a mix of Cardassion, Klingon, and advanced Bajorian technology. The two ships are firing on the federation ship, her shields are barely holding! They can't survive much longer!"

"What in Vulcan is going on?" T'Son said in a perplexed tone of voice.

"Sir, we are being hailed by the federation ship!" Commander smith announced.

"On screen!" T'Son ordered as the face of a human appeared on the main viewer.

"This is captain...of the...federation timeship USS. Premonition...are disabled...require immediate assistance...use pulse phasers and...micro-quantum torpedoes...only way to stop..." The transmission came to an end, no doubt the _Premonition's _COMM array was knocked out.

"Micro-quantum torpedoes? What are those?" Lt. Kitra, the Bajorian Head Bay Operator inquired.

"Well, starfleet gave us them last week. They are a new experimental torpedo." T'Son explained. "Well Commander Smith, lock pulse phasers on one vessel and a volley of micro-quantums on the other. Fire at will Commander!"

"Aye sir!" the tactical officer said as he punched a few buttons. "Torpedoes and pulse cannons away!" The Bridge crew watched the viewscreen as they held on to the edge of their seats. One of the hostile ships, the one where the micro-quantums were fired at, exploded. The ship that was hit with the pulse phasers was damaged but it was still firing at the _Premonition_. "Sir, the _Premonition_ can't take much more of this!" the tactical officer said in an uneasy tone of voice.

"Yes, arm all pulse phasers and standby to fire Commander." T'Son said looking at the view screen. "Fire only on my mark."

"Aye sir!" the tactical officer said as he pushed a few buttons and stood ready to press the fire button.

"MARK!" T'Son said as the tactical officer immediately pressed the fire button.

"Cannons firing sir..." there was a short pause as the phaser bursts headed toward the ship. Most of the phaser bursts managed to hit the ship and it immediately exploded into thousands of pieces.

"Damage Report on the _Premonition_!" T'Son ordered looking to Captain Jackson.

"Well sir," the Captain began looking at his consol, "I'm reading she has up to a quarter impulse power, no warp drive, no weapons left, heavy damage to sensors, the shield system overloaded, and their hull integrity is at 20 percent...and declining. I'm also reading that they're on auxiliary life-support."

"Well," T'Son said looking towards Captain LaForge and Lt. Kitra, "It looks like you two have your work cut out for you. Tell the _Premonition _she may dock, I have a feeling there is something urgent I must know, otherwise they would have never traveled back in time. I sure hope Temporal Investigations doesn't get word of this, though, I'm sure they already have." T'Son sighed and sat in his chair. All he could do was sit, wait, and hope that it wasn't too late to stop the apparently imminent new threat to the United Federation of Planets. The Federation and the entire alpha quadrant had been drained of ships and resources from the Borg and the Dominion. Could the Federation, or the entire Alpha Quadrant for that matter, handle this new crises?

TO BE CONTINUTED...


End file.
